Turncoat
by burgo666
Summary: After a rough patch with his father which took a turn for the worst,draco has to spend his summer at dumbledore's where,unexpectedly,another guest is staying...draco questions his upbringing and where he stands in the coming war.SLASH HPxDM, no HBP or DH
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**__ This is my first fan fic but I wrote it with a friend (grimm018) so go easy on me anyway…The first chapter might be described as being all over the place, but the rest won't be!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, no matter how much I wish I did**

* * *

**DRACO**

25TH JULY

'I can't believe I'm actually running in one of the best outfits I've ever owned! And this fucking rain really isn't helping. I swear its raining mud not water!' I think to myself. I look down to find yet another dirt smudge on my silvery satin robes and - "OH MY GOD!" is that what I think it is? A MISSING BUTTON! "Gah!" I stop abruptly to examine this new dilemma, only to be reminded by the sting of freezing cold water trickling down my face that I was standing, in the middle of a road a good distance away from Malfoy manner with no shoes. I had had to make the drastic decision of either throwing them away so I could run faster and stay alive, or dieing and looking good; it was a tough one but in the end I chose the unfashionable choice.

I walked the rest of the way to my destination until finally after what seemed like hours I looked up at a set of gloomy front doors, my eyes gazing over the snake carvings, which continuously moved above the archway.

Before I even began to raise my hand to knock, the doors swung open revealing a silhouetted figure. The figure stepped out into the rain and stared down at me.

"Draco what are you doing here? Isn't it your birthday?" Severus asked with a bewildered expression plastered to his face.

"Would you mind letting me in? I'm freezing my ass off…" I grumbled, still shivering. Once inside, I shake off the waterlogged robe and threw it onto the nearest piece of furniture with such force that the chair fell to the floor with a loud thud. I sighed, wincing as the warmth of the house unfroze the numbness that had claimed my body only to reveal a slight pain on my left cheek.

"Where'd the bruise come from Draco?" the potions master asked not bothering to hide his concern, even when he already knew the answer. My face paled as the events of the night came rushing back and I had to grab the edge of a table to stop me falling to the ground.

"H-he did it. He killed her, Severus. She's dead." I choked out, my voice barely more than a whisper. "Jesus…" the older man said, realization dawning on him at the seriousness of the situation.

"Draco you can't stay here, this is the first place they'll look." He said slightly shaking his head.

"Any suggestions of another host then?" I asked, a hint of desperation in my voice.

"Well the only safe place tha-"

"NO! I'm not stepping a foot in Dumbledore's house. You cannot make me. I refuse!"

**HARRY**

23RD JULY

Scrambled eggs. Crispy bacon. Sausages. Toast. My mouth waters. Then I look down at what's on my plate. Half a grapefruit. Talk about disappointment. I had finally worked my way to being only 4kg underweight but no, the Dursley's said I was 'packing it on'. So now I've been placed on a diet with the other majority of overweight family members. Perfect. I dig in to my 'breakfast' quickly without a word. "…and we don't want the boy in the house alone, and I can't find anyone who thinks a seventeen year old needs to be watched!" Aunt Petunia cries. I smirk.

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" Dudley asks suspiciously. "I'm going out with friends on Sunday…"

"Well Dudders we were wondering if he could…erm, go with you." Both my face and Dudley's showed equal horror at this statement. Great. I can be picked on by a larger amount of people.

"Please Dudders, just this once? If you do, we'll buy you those boots you wanted." Uncle Vernon pleaded. I roll my eyes. I'm the one who's going to get beaten up! You don't see me getting a shit load of presents. Honestly.

I hear Dudley mumble "Fine" Before finishing my pathetic meal and stalking up the stairs. Upon entering my room I see a thin looking boy, with an overly large t-shirt falling off his narrow shoulders, the boy had messy black hair and startling green eyes. I shake my head at my reflection. Yeah, I really look like the savior of the wizarding  
world. I sit down at my termite-eaten desk and pull out a piece of parchment, deciding to write to Ron. But before I got a chance to put the quill to paper I hear heavy footsteps approaching down the hallway until they reached my room.

The door opened and I pretended not to notice.

"Harry." Dudley says after a pause.

"Hey big D." I smirk as he glares at the sound of the nickname he was given by his friends.

"Look if you're coming with me tomorrow then you can't show up looking like that." Dudley snaps, face showing obvious disgust. I see him regard my overly large shirt and severely rolled up jeans with disdain. After the close encounter with the dementors in the alley back in fifth year, Dudley and I have become somewhat civil to each other…at times. He had stopped using me as a punching bag, and in return I reassured him that I wouldn't jinx, hex or curse him. Fair trade I thought. Sure we still insulted each other but that was normal.

"Insulting your own clothes D?" I ask innocently. Dudley snorts.

"Cousin, we both know that my mum used to dress me, so if you want to show up in those-I don't even think they can be called clothes..." Dudley grimaces. It was true; Dudley was a major mummy's boy when his friends weren't around. Aunt Petunia would buy him the most loathsome clothes, because she thought they were 'adorable' even Dudley admits to being fat (understatement of the century!) but now he's just 'well built' (some might say like a brick shit house…)

"I know I'm of age, so I can cast spells and what-not but I doubt even magic can make these look good Dudley." At times I could even get the small-brained cousin of mine to smile. "I'm offering to buy you some clothes, idiot. Nothing fancy, but something that'll fit at least." Dudley said, avoiding my gaze and looking out the window.

"Oh…Th-thanks Dudley."

24 TH JULY

The next morning we set off…early. Dudley didn't want to be seen with the cousin that was considered mentally unhinged. We walked the streets of London looking into a few clothing stores and a bakery where Dudley bought himself a wide variety of pastries.

After lunch we headed back home when-

"Hey big D!" Dudley spun around and pulled me behind him, attempting to hide me with his bulk.

"Hey Piers…uh, what's up?" he asked nervously.

"Oh nothing much…why are you with your cousin?" Piers asked suspiciously as he looked behind Dudley's shoulder. He may be large enough to cover my body but he wasn't tall enough to hide my head.

"Oh um." Dudley looked around at me as if he hadn't noticed I was there. "Mum and dad have gone to America on a business trip and won't be back until Monday so he had to come with me. It wasn't my choice. The same thing is happening tomorrow, I'll have to bring him to your party. Sorry." He looked down at his feet, ashamed and avoiding eye  
contact, as I stood next to him no longer hiding.

Piers regarded me with condescension, as he looked me up and down.

"That sucks man. But I guess we could always go back to our childhood game of 'punch him 'til he's down' aye?" he sneered.

I rolled my eyes and looked away. Jesus he's still the immature dweeb he used to be.

"Or maybe we could take it further…" Piers chuckled. I raised an eyebrow. What the hell does he mean by that?

Dudley forced a small laugh. "Get your bi arse out of here. I'll see ya tomorrow."

He pushed me to get me walking. 'Take it further'? What does he mean? How much further than 'Harry hitting' could it-wait a second… '..Bi arse?'…

Oh…that much further, now I get it. No wonder Dudley looked uncomfortable.

"Harry bloody Potter! Get your skinny ass out of bed NOW!" Dudley yells in my ear, waking me from my nap.

"I'm awake!" I snap my eyes open and sit up in my bed, glaring at him. Hadn't he ever heard of respect? Hmm, guess not.

"Man can you sleep! Get into the shower, get dressed and try to do something about that hair of yours." He sighed, walking out of the room. He paused at the doorway and the turned to me. "We leave in 15 minutes." Then he walked off into the corridor.

A shower and a drying later I stood in front of my mirror with only a towel wrapped around my lithe body. Sure the many years of playing Quidditch set in some nice toned muscles, but spending a childhood in a cupboard did nothing for the rest of me. I sighed and pulled on my newly bought still-loose-but-in-a-good-way black top and jeans. Took one more look at my reflection and went to walk down stairs.

"Potter!" Dudley yells from the stairwell. Sighing again I make my way down the rest of the stairs only to be met by Dudley's smirk.

"What now?" I scowl.

"I think the girls are going to be jealous of you; your small waist and the most-" he cuts off and shakes his head and begins to walk out the door. I follow a bit confused. There were going to be girls there?

Just before we entered Piers' house Dudley stopped me.

"Okay things to remember; no magic of course, if someone asks, we are NOT related and no calling me Dudders or any other of my mothers pet names…oh, and don't under any circumstances be left alone with Piers." Dudley warned matter-of-factly.

"You don't have to tell me that." I mumble.

Then we took the last few steps until we reached the front door. Dudley rang the bell and then waited…

"I told you not to be alone with Piers didn't I?" Dudley said calmly as I hurriedly walked out onto the street and back toward privet drive, shaking and holding my crotch protectively.

"It's not my fault! All your friends just up and left me with him!" I snap, shuddering at the night's events. A small group of people, including Piers, had sat playing a game of strip-poker when I walked in. One of the (shirtless) guys asked me if I wanted to play and without waiting for an answer, began to deal me in…well I'll leave the rest to your imaginations but you get the basics. When we reached number four I ran straight upstairs to my room, saying goodnight to Dudley and shutting the door with a heavy sigh.

Tomorrow this will all be over. Dumbledore was coming to pick me up as I was going to be spending the remainder of the holidays at his house. Strange, yes but there was nowhere else to go and I refused to stay in the Dursley household now that I was of age. Ron and his family had gone to Romania to visit Charley and Hermione went to Singapore with her parents for the holidays.

I had already packed what belongings I possessed into my trunk that now stood at the foot of my bed. With nothing else to do and without changing into my pajamas I climbed into bed and eventually fell asleep listening to steady beat of rain outside my window.

25TH JULY

I awoke to the sound of Dudley screaming. Oops…forgot to tell him about Dumbledore. I ran down the stairs taking two at a time before I saw the headmaster standing serenely in the kitchen eyeing the whimpering Dudley with interest.

"Hullo Dumbledore. Err, sorry D I forgot to tell you that someone was coming to pick me up…" I said, fidgeting with the hem of my shirt.

"H-he just APPEARED! I-I thought that stuff was over." Dudley stuttered

"Well Mr. Dursley I am happy to announce that you will no longer have to deal with it…at least not from this young man." Dumbledore said, patting my shoulder, and then turning to me. "Harry have you got your things?"

"Oh…yeah" I said as I touched my pocket where my shrunken trunk rested, "I just need to go grab Hedwig".

"Alright, best be off." Dumbledore stated upon my return. The old man turned once more to Dudley and saluted a farewell. I did the same.

"See ya big D" And then we apparated onto the outskirts of a small cottage house.

"This is your home then?" I asked in wonder. Even though it was small, it had the most beautiful scenery that was dazzling in the early morning sunlight.

"Yes. I hope you don't mind the size, it's much bigger inside." He assured.

**DRACO**

(still 25TH July)

I follow closely behind Severus as he stepped up to the front door with. I couldn't help but mumble about how the so-called most powerful wizard alive was living in a ridiculous muggle cottage. Severus gave a swift knock and waited. A few seconds later the door opened to a smiling Dumbledore. His eyes had that stupid twinkle in them as he gestured for us to come in.

I stepped into the house, but before I got a chance to take a good look around Dumbledore coughed slightly, asking for my attention.

"Mr. Malfoy you will be staying here for the rest of the holidays until school starts but I'm afraid to say that there will be another guest here as well…" he said, eyes still sparkling.

I didn't get a chance to ask who it was. I turned around at the sound of someone coming down the stairs. They reached the bottom and-

"Oh, fantastic…." I mumbled.

"Malfoy? What are you doing here?" Harry-bloody-Potter looked just as confused as I felt with the goofiest expression that implied he had no idea what was going on. What. An. Idiot.

After Severus said his goodbyes, Harry, Dumbledore and I sat at the dining room table and silently ate dinner. Dumbledore occasionally attempted to make cheery conversation about school, but to no avail. The conversations quickly died.

Harry sat glaring at in my direction, so I returned the deadly stares with my trademark smirk as I slowly lifted the forkful of peas to my mouth, miraculously, none of them fell off, and Potter looked silently awed at my steady hand. Growing up in such an aristocratic household must've paid off, I think to myself.

"Damn it!" He sighed heavily as they all toppled over the side. He stopped trying.

"May I be excused?" Harry asked, standing up, plate in his hand taking one last look at me, before he made his way to the kitchen. When he came back into the room Dumbledore cleared his throat for the second time that night.

"I'm sorry to say that I wasn't expecting two guests these holidays and regret to announce that there is only one guestroom…" he said apologetically.

Both of us looked at him blankly, clearly not getting the hint so he continued.

"…Err, meaning there's only one bed other than mine…"

Still no reaction.

"Harry…Draco…you will be sharing a bed for the rest of your stay. I'm sorry."

"WHAT?" They shouted at the same time. That's better.

"I'm not sleeping with Malfoy!"

"I will not be going anywhere near Potter! Especially not sleeping in the same bed! That's….that's -"

"Disturbing" Potter grimaces

"Disgusting" I snarl

"Just- not natural" we say together.

* * *

_So what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Please review. _

_Draco's POV is written by me, Burgo666_

_Harry's POV is written by my friend, Grimm018_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**__ Sorry for any mistakes, I've just realised how many there have been and am still trying to fix them all. Also this chapter and hopefully the rest is alot more stable than the first...I hope_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, no matter how much I wish I did**

* * *

**HARRY**

"Potter?"

"Malfoy?" I look up at the blonde.

"To make this less awkward…for the both of us…I think you should sleep on the floor." He finishes simply. I snort.

"Well I think that, seeing as it was your oh-so brilliant idea, it should be your responsibility to take the position of floor sleeper."

"Exactly. I did the brilliant thinking, so you should do the brilliant doing. You were always the practical one." Malfoy stated matter of factly.

"Well my back can't handle any more pain right now…" I say before breaking off into mutterings about stupid horse faced aunts and gardening.

"But-" The blonde pauses. "I don't care." He said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I smile evilly, stretching my body across the bed, limbs extended as far as possible. The silver eyes glare at me. I swear, if looks could kill…I would've died a long time ago.

My actions were meant to annoy him into sleeping on the floor, but no. Instead, the git lays right beside me, on one of my outstretched arms, smiling just as evilly. He then stretches as I did, smirking all the while. I wont let him get away with that. As one of his arms passes close to my face, I take my chance and bite him. He yelps and looks over at me, startled. I raise an eyebrow in mocking satisfaction, teeth still clenched around his skin.

He tasted nice. Like peppermint…oh that was weird.

Minutes passed. Finally he gave in.

"Ow- okay, okay! Have the bed, just let go!" he yelled. I unclenched my jaw and smiled, a victorious grin.

"That's alright Malfoy, it's big enough for the both of us, so don't be such a prude." And with that I removed all articles of clothing except my green boxers.

I look over at Malfoy, expecting him to make some witty remark about the Slytherin colour but instead find him looking entranced. Probably just amazed that I settled with the situation so easily. Once he realized that state he was in, he quickly looked down at his bitten hand. There was now a bright red mark.

"It looks like a hickey!" I laugh.

"Huh…" the Slytherin said, still dazed. "…A hickey from Harry." Malfoy clears his throat. "Must be the first one you've given aye Potter?"

"Why do you think that?" I snort. "God I'm seventeen!" What does he take me for?

"You are the boy who lived! The Gryffindor-golden-guy. Now that's alliteration for you…" He sneers.

I scowl. I hate being the golden boy. The title defines my personality. I can't be me because I feel obliged to live up to everyone's expectations.

But I choose not to let him see his words have affected me.

"And you're the Slytherin sex god. Lets pray I don't get tainted…." I roll my eyes.

The blonde smiles smugly at his title, before pulling his garments off as well.

After getting comfortable in the double bed and keeping a safe distance away from Malfoy, I roll onto my side, suddenly totally exhausted.

So that's how people perceive me. Virginal, innocent and virtuous. I frown. I mean, I know I can be naïve and aloof at times, but just because no ones heard of me getting with someone, doesn't mean it hasn't happened.

I feel the Slytherin move along side me, crossing the invisible dividing line and getting comfortable before his breathing settles. I finally fall asleep listening to the deep, reassuringly calm breaths of the blonde…

**DRACO**

I wake to find a warm body pressed against my back..

Mmmm…nice. Wait- WHO'S warm body is that?!

I look down to see a tanned arm wrapped across my stomach and my own hand holding onto this nameless limb. Then I remember where I am and worse, who's arm this is.

"AHHHH! GET THE FUCK OFF ME POTTER!" I scream, jumping out of bed with surprising speed. The half-naked Gryffindor slowly opens his eyes and looks up.

This moment of tension went on for a minute or so, with the both of us staring at each other. Potter looked confused and sleep-ridden, while I was wide-eyed and breathing heavily.

The awkward silence was broken as Harry laughed.

"Calm down Malfoy. You're acting as if you've never shared a bed with someone before…I'm wondering how you managed to claim the title of Sex god."

"I have _so_ shared a bed with someone. Loads of people. Just not…you." I meant for the last part to sound disgusted at the thought but it came out somewhat dreamy. Damn Potter.

He snorted, stumbling out of bed and heading to the bathroom with a mumbled- "…going to take a shower."

He's been in there for 20 fucking minutes! What the hell is he doing? Playing water polo? I mean- Oh. My. God. The door to the bathroom opened to reveal still dripping Harry Potter. The stray water droplets ran down the tan, toned body, towards his waist, where the towel draped loosely - oh boy, one arm raised to run his hand through the damp, jet black hair, only to let it fall back over his gorgeous- I mean green eyes. Mighty Merlin's Mother is he sexy! Oops. Must stop doing that!

"God Potter put some clothes on, no one wants to see that." Ooh! Ooh! I do! The voice in my head rang out. Shut up! I silently battle with myself.

I walk out the door to let him get dressed and pull the door shut behind me, but not before I sneak a look to find his bare ass, also quite defined and just as good looking as the rest of him. SCORE!

I smile to myself all the way down the stairs.

"Good morning Draco! Sleep well?" my smile fades as I look up to see Dumbledore holding a fry pan filled with bacon and eggs, standing next to a table laden with plates and cutlery.

"You…cooked that…yourself? With no magic?" a stared dumbfounded, eye twitching and completely ignoring the question.

"Of course. Why should we use magic for things that are naturally done yourself?" He asks.

"Because you can?" I say stupidly as he begins distributing the food onto the three plates.

"And what if you were in a position where you were unable to use magic and had to look after yourself. I can assure you that you would be quite lost. Besides, it can't hurt."

At that moment Potter came down the stairs, fully dressed in shorts and a black singlet. Dumbledore repeated his earlier question.

"Good morning Harry. Did you sleep well?"

"Oh wow, food!" Harry says, spotting the food on the table and also ignoring the question. He quickly sat down and began to eat. Fast. Not caring at all that it was made by hand. Oblivious idiot.

After breakfast I go to walk up the stairs, but just as I reach the first step-

"Oh Mr. Malfoy, will you help Harry with the dishes?" Dumbledore asks innocently.

I stare at him blackly.

"What am I supposed to do with them?" I ask flatly.

"Why clean them of course. You'll find the sink already filled with water. Thank you." And with that he left the room, retiring to his study.

He can't be serious. But as I look over at the sink, Potter is standing there, smiling with ridiculous yellow gloves on and holding out an identical pair. He smirked.

"C'mon Malfoy, you should be used to getting dirty…"

* * *

_Review!_

_Draco's POV is written by me, Burgo666_

_Harry's POV is written by my friend, Grimm018_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, no matter how much I wish I did**

* * *

**HARRY**

At first I found it funny – Draco Malfoy drying dishes- but now it was just annoying. The complaints about doing manual labour, the complaints about having to be near, let alone touching a dirty tea towel were even more irritating than Dudley's whines about not having enough cake, even though he usually got the whole 10 pounds of it. I had already finished washing and drying the dishes which left the both of us to put them away. By both of course I mean me.

"Potter" came the fifth whine. "I can't reach this shelf" I look over my shoulder to find the blonde holding two plates and standing by an open cupboard. I walk over, grabbing the plates and stretching up slightly to place them on the stack. I whirl around and go back to putting pots and pans away.

"Potter" comes another whine. I sigh and turn again. It's quite obvious he was trying to hold in a smirk.

"Malfoy. We're the same height, what makes you think I can do it, when you can't?" I snap.

"But Poooootttteeeerrrrrr I hurt my armmm" he groans. So as to not make a fuss I grab the glass out of his hand and reach up to put it away. I turn around in time to see Malfoy looking at my stomach. Strange little brat. The blonde quickly clears his throat and walks towards the stairs. With a raised eyebrow I follow.

Malfoy disappeared into the bathroom, leaving the bedroom empty. So, to fill the space, I decided to attempt some holiday homework which there was lots of, especially from Snape. No surprise there. I start scratching away with my quill. A bit less then an hour later the blonde reappears. I hear a startled yelp, making me twirl around in my seat. I nearly snort when I see the blonde. He's standing in the doorway, clinging to the towel around his waist like it was a life line. A modest Malfoy? Who would have guessed?

"Potter? You mind leaving the room?" the grey eyes narrow. I roll my eyes and leave, feeling the gaze on my back until I left the room completely. I wait about five minutes before knocking and re-entering. Malfoy was standing, fully dressed, by the desk looking at my writing.

"Can I help you?" I ask, grabbing my work and laying out on the bed.

"I couldn't help but notice that you were working on Snape's essay. And your introduction sucks" he sneers.

"Like I want to go good in Snape's class. Where would I be if I were? The teachers pet. Meaning I'd have to bleach my hair and strut the school as if I owned the place, and to be honest, I don't think blonde would really suit me…" I grinned, going back to my writing, trying not to let my thoughts show. Now I felt that I needed to do the whole thing again. The blonde sniffs angrily, before pulling out his own work and lying on the bed as well.

"Potter, go sit at the desk again, I want the bed" he states simply."Mmm…no" I was already planning to go back to the desk, but Malfoy wanting me to do it, made me want to stay on the bed. I hear him sigh in frustration and then go silent. For five minutes all I could hear was the scratching of quills and the ruffling of papers.

"You're wrong" drawls the voice of the blonde.

"Huh?"

"Potter, are you even looking at the text book or are you just making it all up?" The Grey eyes never leaving his page.

"Why are you even reading my work?" I snap. To be an Auror I need to get good grades in potions. It was a miracle that I even made it into the N.E.W.T. class. And now, probably without even realizing it Malfoy was hitting sore spots. What a shit.

"Habit from checking Crabbe and Goyle's work" the blonde shrugs, his infamous sneer lessening slightly. I glare at my own work before looking over at his. Neatly written across the top of his parchment is 'Acromantula', making me smile. No one in the school (Except Hagrid) knew more about the gigantic, eight eyed spiders then Ron and I. 'It is  
unconfirmed that the Acromantula have started a colony in Scotland, as the rumors have it' was what Malfoy had just written. I snort, effectively grabbing the blonde's attention.

"That's wrong" I mimic, smirking.

"No it's not, see I, unlike you, have actually read the book, and _Fantastic Beasts & where to find them_ says that they're unsure of whether or not that's true." The blonde says arrogantly.

"Then the book is wrong" I drawl, sounding exactly like the aristocrat. The blonde opens and closes his mouth like a fish.

"Y-you're wrong" he finally says.

"There's a whole colony in the forbidden forest actually" I continue to drawl. I now understand why he does it so much, it's amusing.

"And you would know this how?" he snaps

"Just another tale of the great Harry Potter" I cry, making my voice go high pitched, awfully similar to Dobby's. Malfoy snorts in amusement, almost making me smile…almost. I mean being happy that the Slytherin finds me funny, not a chance…

A couple of hours later and all our holiday homework is done, or for Malfoy, his draft copies were done. Stupid prat, why put in the effort if Hermione is still going to beat him. After another of his 'that's wrongs' to my final conclusion, I shoved him off the bed, laughing as he landed in a heap on the floor. I walk out of the room and down the stairs, laughing heartily the whole way.

I open the back door and walk out and into Dumbledore's yard. It was beautiful, magical herbs and flowers were thriving, the whole magical part being enhanced by the fluttering butterfly's that changed colour and danced in the wind. He even had his own lake, which was a crystal clear blue. You could see every pebble on the bottom, it had to have been charmed or something. Slowly I pull off my t-shirt and lie on it, pleasantly sun baking. I lay in the sun for hours, dozing peacefully, which was only interrupted by the feeling that someone was staring at me. But every time I raised my head towards the cottage, all I saw were swaying curtains. Eventually I just shrugged it off; obviously it was just me getting skittish. Sharing a room with the enemy could do that. Lunch had been dropped off to me by Dumbledore who just smiled and made some comment about tomatoes. Of course not until I went in to get ready for dinner did I realize he wasn't talking about the  
tomatoes in my sandwich, but the colour of my skin, which now resembled the dark red vegetable. Malfoy spent dinner trying to contain himself. Though every time he did he'd end up looking my way again and bursting into laughter.

"At least this will tan, unlike your skin, pure white, forever and ever and ever and ever" I got an eye roll in return and a smile from Dumbledore. We went up to bed not long after, the blonde and I snapping at each other constantly, but I can't help but feel it's half hearted or just out of habit. I suppose maturity would do that, I wonder if Ron will act like that too. I snort, Ron and mature didn't go together.

Of course, once we reached our room, the grey eyed teen got the shower first, his being three times longer than mine, which was mainly because I dove in and out since the cascading water hurt my burn. Pulling on my green boxers I slid into my half of the bed, wincing as the sheets didn't seem as soft as they felt last night.

Every time I turned or moved in the lightest, I would hiss in pain. I don't understand how we can invent spells to kill people, torture, control minds, alter how we look and even change into animals! Yet we don't create a simple spell to cure sunburn? Damn nation.

I roll onto my side and groan as the material moves across my back.

"For Salazar's sake Potter!" my bed buddy snapped. Before crawling over me and walking towards the bathroom. A light flickered on, and I heard the blonde rummaging through the cupboard. He returned and made a triumphant sound. "Lie on your stomach" he commanded, I glare at him suspiciously before doing as he said. I feel a weight settle on my thighs and a cold liquid being dripped onto my back making me shudder. The other boy carefully rubs the lotion into my back, causing my eyes to flutter; his hands were so delicate!

"What is this stuff?" I asked, yawning slightly, already relaxing, my mind starting to blur as I began to doze off.

"Just some potion, prime substance being Aloe Vera most likely, the gel from the plant is cooling, with natural healing properties" the blonde said in his bored drawl.

"Why are you so good at massages?" I moaned as his hands kneaded at my shoulders.

"I'm a Malfoy. I'm good at everything" came the characteristic reply.

"Well Malfoy, I think I'm in love," I say jokingly. Not realising that his hands had stopped, until he quickly climbed of me, I look up, amused. I scared him? With that comment? If I had known it was that easy I would have told him I loved him everyday at school.

He quickly turned out the lights, and climbed back into the bed, laying right on the edge.

"Malfoy, I was joking" I snicker, expecting to hear a sigh of relief and an insult. Instead he just rolled over, back facing me. I frowned, lying back down, without wincing. I fell asleep easy that night, not registering the wavering sigh that came from the other side of the bed.

**DRACO**

I woke to the sound of Potter's heavy breathing, signaling that the Gryffindor was still asleep. I go up, dressed and went downstairs. It was still early morning and therefore I assumed Dumbledore would still be in bed, so I was surprised to see the aged headmaster sitting at the kitchen table pouring over old pieces of parchment with a slight frown on his face. Without taking his eyes off the page, he smiled.

"Good morning Draco. Please, take a seat." He said, indicating the empty chair across the table.

I walked over and sat down, continuing to stare at the man who was so highly respected in the wizarding world. Could he have known about the complications concerning my family? The problematic situation with my father?

"I understand that families can be rather demanding at times, Draco." Dumbledore spoke with an air of concern as he lifted his head.

He looked into my eyes searchingly, seeking something that could not be told from my expression. I had the feeling of being analyzed, however it wasn't uncomfortable. His piercing blue eyes gave a sense of security and as I looked, I knew he understood. I sighed.

"I know I'm the son of a death eater, but if you're willing to accept me; trust me, then I'm willing to help if it means putting my father away." I said with a hint of a plea in my voice, my hands subconsciously fiddling with the table cloth.

For many years I fantasized about having the power of the death eaters. My father had talked about them, about the Dark Lord, as if it was the highest honour to be his servant. That to be a death eater meant respect from those who were 'weaker'. Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling and gave a slight nod.

"I do not blame those who have done no wrong. I respect those who have the ability to overcome people's expectations and choose for themselves what is right. Here, have a hash brown." and with that, the twinkling-eyed headmaster conjured up a plate filled with small golden brown squares. He picked one up and bit into it, still smiling.

Strange man.

* * *

_Sorry that it's taken soooo long to update, my friend and I have been held up with all the school work that keeps getting piled up, and because we were both chucking sickies the other day we decided to get another chapter done...so yet again, sorry!_

_Draco's POV is written by me, Burgo666 _

_Harry's POV is written by my friend, Grimm018_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, no matter how much I wish I did**

* * *

**DRACO**

Oh it felt good to be alone for a while. With my thoughts. And me thinking with my thoughts. Nothing else. I sat with my bare back resting on a rock under a willow tree, my hair falling loosely over my eyes. In my right hand I held a small, smooth pebble, retrieved from the lakeshore, and in my left, a sharp stick that was being used to carve a figure in the stone.

Sometimes at Malfoy Manor when all I wanted was to shut out my fathers screaming voice and the sound of skin being slapped by the aristocratic hand; I drew. My hand would move across parchment of its own accord and I would feel free. I drew countless objects, animals and anything else my imagination could conjure up. But my hand would sometimes stray to sketching a pair of eyes. Eyes that were a startling green…

I could not deny that I had a crush on the boy wonder for some time. I'd been with other guys, sure. Plenty. But there was something about Potter that made me want to run my fingers down his tanned body every time I was in walking distance of him. I seriously think my heart had been doing loopty-loops when he said that he loved me. Of course, he was joking but it still felt wonderful. Obviously I would never show my feelings, I assumed it was just a crush and nothing more. I'm still pretty sure of that. Kind of. But nevertheless, I could conceal my emotions better than most and I would keep my façade up as long as possible. Besides, it was fun still bullying the Gryffindork.

With all this thinking going on in my head, I barely realized that my hand holding the stick had stopped cutting into the pebble. It revealed a dragon, exquisitely detailed and unmoving. That can be fixed. With a flick of my wand and a muttered spell, the dragon began to stir, slithering over the rock and swishing its tail. It's green eyes piercing me. Damnit that green wasn't supposed to be there.

I looked across the lake to where Potter and Dumbledore had sat but was surprised to see the headmaster sitting alone. I searched around the lake until I came to the conclusion the he had gone inside. The green eyed teen had been wearing a simple black t-shirt but man, did it cling to that slim waist like a-"BOO!""FUCK!"

"Well that was a lovely reaction, Malfoy." The raven-haired boy said, smiling as he jumped down from the rock in which I was leaning. I was holding my head where it had smashed on the same rock due to the Potters sudden appearance, unawares that my dragon-pebble had slipped from my hand in the process.

"Oh haha, your SO funny. See, look at me laughing…" I said as I glared at him.

Still smirking, the Gryffindor walked to the waters edge and began taking off his shoes and t-shirt. Oh that tanned physique! Oh that Quidditch toned body! Oh shit, he's caught me staring…! Potter looked at me skeptically, as I averted my eyes.

"Care to join me?" He asked, signaling towards the crystal-clear lake. "Or are you too scared of the sunlight?"

I shot forward without thinking and shoved the Golden boy into the water with a triumphant cry."YES! ha h- oomph!" The idiot boy had gotten hold of my jeans and yanked me in after him, the both of us sinking as we kicked, slapped and bit each other, equally determined to get to the surface first. Finally we reached the top, gasping a lungful of air, still fighting.

"…Immature prat, pushing me in..!"

"PRAT? what kind of doofusbreath takes someone in after them..?"

"What the hell kind of word is that??"

"Don't try and change the subject-"

"You know what Malfoy?"

"WHAT??"

And without another word, he splashed me. I opened my eyes and spat out some water with a bemused expression on face. I splashed him back.Merlin knows how long the two of us were in the water, playfully spraying each other like there was no tomorrow, but when I finally stepped onto the bank of slippery rocks, my hands and feet were disgustingly pruney. So pruney that I couldn't get a proper grip on the rocks beneath me and slipped. Before I hit the ground a pair of hands caught me around the waist and we both toppled over and a frenzy of limbs.

My head was cushioned with something firm and heaving and I realized it was Potter's chest. I also realized his arms were still wrapped around my waist. Slowly I lifted my head and looked into his eyes, both of us continuing to breath heavily. His eyes locked with mine and for what felt like an eternity, we lay there staring, faces so close together that we shared the same breathing air. I saw a hint of something in those green orbs before the moment was gone and we were disentangling into an awkward sitting position.  
Potter got to his feet and held out a hand to help me up. I took it, trying not to focus on the feeling of his hand in mine. It was awkward. There were casual coughs and wondering eyes that looked anywhere but each other. In the end, I think we both decided to ignore it as I said:

"…Oh my, would you look at the time!!!" looking at my bare wrist, giving a nervous giggle and rushing towards the cottage.

**HARRY**

I watch with perplexed interest as the blonde hurries away. He really was bazaar at times. Though it was a nice change from cocksure arrogance. I shake my head at the other boy's departing back. I sit down in the recently vacated spot, resting my head against the rock and looking up at the swaying branches. Sunlight trickled through the leaves, Dumbledore's garden was the most beautiful, relaxing place I've ever been too, except Hogwarts of course, not that the grounds were as amazing and magical as this, but the feeling of being there was.

My hands move through the soft grass, until they meet up with something smooth and hard. I look down, and raise an eyebrow. A smooth pebble lay there, similar to those in the lake, except for one very large difference. This one had a dragon on it. A moving dragon. A moving dragon with emerald green eyes. A small smile forms on my face. I lift the small stone from the ground. It was no bigger than a medallion you'd where around your neck, maybe…

It was something to look into at least, see if I could have it smoothed out more, maybe made a tad smaller, a hole through the top and there'd be a pretty fantastic little…thing. I push the object into one of my wet pockets awkwardly. Stupid prat Malfoy, pushing me in when I hadn't even gotten my clothes off. It's rather uncomfortable wearing wet board shorts under wet jeans but whatever.

I stand and make my way over to where Dumbledore was still seated in the sun. I land next to him with my own type of grace.

"Back again. So, you and Mr. Malfoy appear to be getting on quite well Harry, considering the relationship you had at school in previous years" he gave me one of his knowing looks, twinkle and all. I just roll my eyes.

"Well he's a complete and utter git, unwilling to help out, he thinks he's right about everything, tells me what to do-"

"He didn't appear to be any of those things while he was, ah, lying atop of you" I flush, flabbergasted.

"A few occasions of getting along doesn't mean we're friends or anything" I huff, earning myself another knowing smile for the old man. "It doesn't!" And then he chuckles at me!

"Now Harry, Mr. Malfoy has gone through a lot of hardships over these holidays, and I do believe over previous ones as well. Also, with the pureblood upbringing he's had, some of his actions he can't be held accountable for. So I'm trusting you will try to see through his defenses and faults and see the real Draco Malfoy" Dumbledore states this with a strange expression on his face. I sigh, Dumbledore always knows what's right…I suppose I'll have to be more patient and try harder for us to get along…even though I'm the only one making an effort anyway. I'm not sure what more I can actually do but, I'll think of something.

Maybe tomorrow I'll ask if he wants to go flying. Though that may provoke the nastier side' in us, what with our competitive nature and all that. Chess, he'd probably kick my arse in, which would make him smug, and me break his nose, whish would make me smug and a long and horrendous cycle would occur. I will have to think of something that doesn't revolve around the two of us being against each other.

"Oh! Sir! I found this" I fish out the dragon pebble "And I was wondering if there was a way to…I don't know, turn it into, like an amulet…type of thing…." Brilliant Potter, you sounded very eloquent, I mentally hit myself. Good thing professor Dumbledore is a very understanding, knowing person –at times too much-. Said professor takes the stone and looks at it closely.

"Ah, very nice. Did you make it?" I snort, I haven't got an artistic bone in my body, as seen through the few Magical Creature lessons we've had that meant drawing the particular creature. "Then Mr. Malfoy?" I shrug, the thought hadn't occurred to me about how the dragon had found it's way onto the stone, but I suppose it would make sense that art was another of Malfoy's skills. "Well, I have a friend who is particularly good at this type of thing. I'll see what he can do. On the subject of amulets though, we must have a little talk about your magical protection and whatnot. Maybe later tonight or tomorrow some time" And with that the old man easily rises from the grass and heads towards the cottage, all the while looking at the object in his hand as if it held some great secret. Godric only knows, it might.

* * *

_Yet again it's been a very long time since updating, and the chapter isn't even that long to make up for it. But I hope you like it none the less. _

_Draco's POV is written by me, Burgo666_

_Harry's POV is written by my friend, Grimm018_


End file.
